


Inglourious

by bonestiltsbergara (showmethestars)



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Mob AU, Night Night Bergara, very vague violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:26:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showmethestars/pseuds/bonestiltsbergara
Summary: “What...What are you gonna do to me?”“Me? Nothing, I don't like getting my hands dirty... My partner, on the other hand....” Legs trailed off as there was a clang of wood hitting metal from the other side of the empty warehouse. “He loves getting his hands dirty...”The clanging happened again, this time getting closer to the two men. “Your partner?” the frightened man asked.Legs smiled, as another clang rang out throughout the building. “Yeah....You've might've heard of him...” Legs explained. “Night Night Bergara is coming...”





	Inglourious

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly....could not take this seriously as i was writing it....i mean, "Legs" and "Night Night" are fucking ridiculous names jfc. anyway, here's a short little drabble, just cuz i wanted to write something with night night bergara, since he seems like an insane character. HOPE Y'ALL ENJOY!!!!! (also i know i spelled the title wrong, i took a lot of inspiration for Night Night from Inglourious Basterds, particularly the Bear Jew)

The warehouse was completely dark, except for a small halo of light in the middle of the empty room. Illuminated by the light, was a young man tied to a chair, his head drooping against his chest. A tall, lanky man stood next to him, leaning casually against a concrete pillar. After another moment of silence, the tall man kicked the seat, causing the captive man to jerk awake.

“Where am I?” the man said after a second, looking wildly around at his surroundings. “Who the fuck are you?”

The tall man pushed himself off the pillar, and stood in front of the chair. “Legs Madej. The boss sent me to get the money you owe 'im,” Legs said.

The tied up man's eye grew wide in panic. “Listen, I don't have it, b-but I promise, I'll get it. Give me a week, I'm beggin' you!” he said, stumbling over his words.

Legs laughed and shook his head. “Sorry, but you've run out of time, pal, and as you know, the Boss doesn't like to be kept waiting. He wants what's his,” he said, shrugging.

“What...What are you gonna do to me?”

“Me? Nothing, I don't like getting my hands dirty... My partner, on the other hand....” Legs trailed off as there was a clang of wood hitting metal from the other side of the empty warehouse. “He loves getting his hands dirty...”

The clanging happened again, this time getting closer to the two men. “Your partner?” the frightened man asked.

Legs smiled, as another clang rang out throughout the building. “Yeah....You've might've heard of him...” Legs explained. “Night Night Bergara is coming...”

The young man's eyes nearly doubled in size. “Oh, god, no, please. I promise, I'll have the money. I'll do anything, just let me go, I'm beggin' you,” the man yelled out, struggling against the rope that kept him tied to the chair.

Before Legs could even answer, a man stepped out from the shadows. Night Night was carrying an old wooden baseball bat that was covered in dirt and rust colored blood stains. Night Night eyed the man in the chair, a dangerous smile growing on his face, before glancing over at his partner.

Legs raised an eyebrow, and nodded towards the man. “Have at 'im, babe,” Legs said before turning away. Night Night smiled before advancing on the man tied in the chair.

Legs lit a cigarette and took a drag as the sounds of screams and wood hitting flesh filled the warehouse. He grimaced a little bit as he heard the familiar crack of a bone breaking. After a few more thuds, the wooden bat fell to the floor, and Legs felt Night Night's hands on his shoulders, turning him around.

Night Night pulled Legs to him, and crashed their lips together, kissing him deeply. Legs could taste the metallic tang of blood on Night Night's lips. He ran his hands through Night Night's hair, giving it a slight tug before pulling away from him.

“Do you always have to make such a dramatic entrance?” Legs asked, smiling down at his partner before letting go of him. 

“I think it's just kind of my thing now, you know?” Night Night replied, picking up his bat. “I like scarin' them a bit before I rough 'em up.”

Legs took a step back and surveyed the damage. The man had been beaten to a bloody pulp, and was barely recognizable.

He smiled and shook his head. “'Rough 'em up' is an understatement,” he said, raising an eyebrow. 

Night Night shrugged. “Let's hurry up and get rid of the body, I'm starvin'.”


End file.
